Meant To Be
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: In the end, it was always how it was supposed to.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

**Meant To Be**

_~ Goodbye my friend, I shall see you in hell ~_

_Dean Winchester is saved!_

It had all begun with those words. From that very moment everything changed. It was his destiny. It was his duty. It was his call.

_Dean Winchester is his friend. _

He had never imagined that he would develop an attachment to a human being, so deep that he would lie to his brothers for him. But his Father had wanted him to save the older Winchester, and if there was one thing that was absolute, it was his Father's orders. Or so he believed.

_Dean Winchester is his rebellion._

He was a puppet before. But no more. He had learnt how to live the right way, he was glad for it. But his right was wrong in a hundred ways. And he didn't care.

_Dean Winchester is family._

He thought that he knew what family was. The utmost loyalty and dedication that you felt toward Father. But that was wrong. Family really meant loving, forgiving, believing and trusting each other even when you are out of all the reasons. Family meant giving more than one chance. Family meant never giving up. Family meant holding on. Family meant just being there. And Dean Winchester was family.

_Dean Winchester is his guide. _

Despite living for thousands of years and helping humanity, he had never been more clueless. But he had a teacher who showed him the light without meaning to . . . and with that he learnt.

_Dean Winchester is different._

The Mark of Cain – there was a reason why it was a bane. He lost his brother to the mark. Despite him trying, he couldn't really heal the older Winchester. Or maybe he didn't try at all. It was all his fault.

_Dean Winchester is his end. _

He should have known that nothing lasted forever. He had witnessed gazillion such things throughout his existence. He had been nothing but a fool, clinging onto the last piece of hope. Dean Winchester wasn't the man he had saved years ago. And _he_ wasn't the same heavenly creature he had been before.

The sharp edge of the knife cut across his neck as Dean held him against the wall. Instead of the green eyes loaded with worry and pain, he looked back at Dean Winchester's soul. All _ragged_and_broken_and_dark_and_different._

"Dean . . . please . . . you . . . are not . . . this man."

"You're right, I'm not him. The Dean you knew is dead." Dean growled and drove the knife deeper into his skin. He tried to fight, but fighting a knight of hell had always been tough. With his stolen grace leaving him and the angel blade against his neck, he was withered and weak. He was going to die anyway, he wondered if dying by his favourite human's hand was such a bad thing after all. He decided that it probably wasn't.

The man beating him bloody, reducing him to a pathetic helpless creature was no human. He continued to plead while gasping for air. But torture seemed to make this Dean more excited, more into the game . . . and so it went on.

He knew that his death was just moments away when the last few years of his infinite existence flashed before his eyes. In his dying moment, he had an epiphany – on September 18, 2008, Dean Winchester hadn't been the only one to have been saved.

The sliver flashed before his eyes, and the only weapon that could kill him was pushed into his vessel's heart.

_Dean Winchester is dead._

He felt the same excitement he felt every time he was about to make a kill, but this time it was ten times more. And along with it, there was another feeling which seemed more important than the wild happiness in his mind, but he couldn't remember what it really was. It hurt his chest. He ignored it, it wasn't really important.

Bending forward, he stabbed the broken mess of an angel by his feet in a swift movement. He had gotten bored of playing around. Just as he did that, a much too brighter light filled the room and almost blinded him.

When it was all gone, and his human eyes adjusted to his surroundings, he saw a shadow of wings covering the length of the entire dirty floor.

And just like that, Castiel ceased to exist.

Feeling extremely curious, he bent down and touched the marked floor and stared at the motionless body stuck in its death. A smile crept up on his face. Without further hesitation, he got up and began to walk away, humming a happy song.

* * *

**A/N: Ever since I saw the trailer, I had wanted to write this. It didn't really turn out as I had expected it to, but I'm happy with it. I hoped you liked it too, let me know what you thought of it! :)**


End file.
